walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Wars
Overview All Out War is a Raid Event that pits members of one Faction against another on maps focused on territory control. Winning battles and subsequent Wars give Faction members War Points, and the Factions with the most War Points wins rewards at the conclusion of the event. War are on weekends, skipping the next weekend after a war, after 3 wars you skip 2 weekends before starting again a new cycle. Recent Wars: 19 March 2016, 1 April 2016, 22 April 2016 Setting Faction Wars will take place in different iconic battle locations from the comic series starting with the Prison where Rick and his people defended against The Governor and the people of Woodbury. Declaring War * Leaders, Co-leaders and Constables can enter their Faction in a War event. * Anybody can cancel a war. * Additional maps will be available post launch. Joining a War * All Faction members will be prompted to join the war during the queuing period * Queued members can leave the queue at any time to free up their spot in line. * Spots are available on a first come, first served basis up to a maximum of 8 Faction members. * Once the Faction has a full War party they can join the war and enter matchmaking with other Factions to determine their opponent. War Battles * The war takes place in a territory map (Prison at launch) and the two teams are assigned to be either the Prisoners or the Raiders (randomly). * Each player is assigned to a camp on the map in clusters of four. * Each cluster of camps is protected by a General who provides a defensive buff (+20% Defense Bonus) to the surrounding camps until they are destroyed. General units are assigned to the strongest players on each team (Presumed Highest Team Value). * Strongholds are located in neutral territory and can be captured in order to provide buffs to your team in combat as long as it is successfully defended from attackers. * A maximum of 5 players may defend a Stronghold at once, and a player may only defend one Stronghold at a time. * The 3 Strongholds are Guard Tower West (+20% Attack), Guard Tower South (+20% Defense, stacks with General bonus) and Guard Tower East (+20% HP). * Capturing a Stronghold requires a 'B team' to place for defense. The 'B Team' cannot be used for attacking other players, defending in your main team or used outside of war. The 'B Team' getting defeated by enemies attacking the Stronghold removes that team from the tower (allowing those characters to be used for whatever). * The war begins with a Scouting Period where each player can attack the other Faction's camps in order to share information about their team composition and strength with their Faction mates. * Once the scouting period is over the War begins. * Each player's camp has a hit point meter based on the strength of their town HQ that is reduced each time they are successfully raided by an opponent. Once their HP value reaches zero they are destroyed. A player who's camp has been destroyed cannot attack or be attacked until their camp is fully restored. * Players can repair their own camp or their Faction mates camps once they have been destroyed. Repairs cost Materials. * War Points are awarded for War Actions such as battling and destroying camps or for special actions like win streaks or counterattacks. The War ends when: * All camps are destroyed at the same time or * The War Timer counts down to zero * The Faction with the most points at the end of each War wins. * Once the War is over the Faction can declare War on another Faction and go through the prep period again. Rewards * Earn rewards after every battle during a war (Basic Tokens and ??) * Earn rewards at the end of every War. The MVP for each Faction earns special rewards * Earn top rewards and prizes for ranking up in the All Out War event. * Winning Side earns: Basic Tokens x 4, Battle Chest x 1 AND an additional reward based on your Ranking in the War Team (including Reserves). (Last updated 23 April 2016) Reward Notes If you start wars or a tourney in one faction, you will not receive any prizes for going to another faction and finishing with them. (No prize from the original faction or the new one). See Also Faction Wars General Category:Factions Category:Faction Wars Category:Beta